Anita Skorgan
}} | birth_place = | origin = Norway | death_date = | death_place = | genre = | occupation = Singer-songwriter | instrument = | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = Jahn Teigen | website = | notable_instruments = }} Anita Skorgan (born 13 November 1958) is a Norwegian singer-songwriter. She was once married to Jahn Teigen, another successful Norwegian singer-songwriter; constantly in the tabloids the two were considered the first superstar celebrity couple in Norway. Together they have a daughter. She represented Norway in the Eurovision Song Contest a total of five times: twice as a solo artist, once with Jahn Teigen, once as his backing singer in 1983, and also as Finn Kalvik's backing singer in his 1981 performance. In 1977 in London she sang "Casanova", finishing 14th. She had a bit more Eurovision success in Jerusalem two years later, lifting her song "Oliver" to 11th place. Back in England, she returned to the Eurovision stage with her then-husband Jahn Teigen to perform "Adieu", which was voted to a 12th position in Harrogate. She and Jahn between them appeared at every single Eurovision Song Contest final from 1977 until 1983 except 1980, namely 6 times in 7 years. As her music career expanded, the demand for Anita Skorgan grew also. Before she knew it, she landed multiple appearances on the hit television show "Melodi Grand Prix" seven times between 1976 and 1985. On 17 November 2001 she appeared with her old classmates on the popular Norwegian TV show "Den store klassefesten" (The Big Class Reunion). Anita again represented Norway at the Eurovision Song Contest as a co-writer and backing singer in 1988, where the song "For vår jord" (For our earth) was placed fifth, sung by Karoline Krueger. She was also one of the writers of "You Used To Be Mine", which came fifth in Norway's Melodi Grand Prix 1999, the show which selected the country's entry to the 1999 Eurovision Song Contest in Jerusalem, Israel. Additional instances of her filmographic life include appearances on Prima Veras saga om Olav den hellige in 1983 and Stjerner i sikte in 1997. In 1995 she gave her voice for the singing parts of the Disney movie Pocahontas and its sequel; in 1997 she sang as Anastasia in Anastasia, and in 1998 she sang as Kayley in the movie Quest for Camelot. In 2004 she founded the band Queen Bees. In November 2010 she was interviewed and sang live on the Jeremy Vine Show on BBC Radio 2. In July 2011 she was again interviewed, twice, on the Jeremy Vine Show following the 2011 Norway attacks. Discography (Peak positions in VG-lista Norwegian Albums or Singles Chart in parenthesis) Albums *1975: Til en venn *1976: Du er nær meg (#16) *1976: Tänk på mej *1977: Young Girl (#12) *1978: Anita Skorgan *1979: Ingen vei tilbake *1979: Krama dej *1980: De fineste *1981: Pastell (#21) *1983: Cheek to Cheek (with Jahn Teigen) (#1) *1985: Karma (#10) *1986: White Magic (#6) *1990: Basic *1994: Julenatt (#13) *2001: Gull *2008: Julenatt *2009: Hele veien - 47 utvalgte sanger (#4) *2011: På gyllen grunn (#25) *2013: La høsten være som den er (#5) EPs *1973: Fire klassiske pianostykker *1973: Aufschwung op. 12 nr. 2 MC-Cassettes *1981: Anita Skorgans beste Singles *1977: "Casanova"(#4) *1979: "Oliver" (#6) *1982: "Adieu" (with Jahn Teigen) (#3) *1983: "Friendly" (with Jahn Teigen) (#2) *2009: "I denne julenatt" (#19) References Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1977 Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1979 Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1982 Category:Melodi Grand Prix contestants Category:Melodi Grand Prix winners Category:Norwegian Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Norwegian female singers Category:Norwegian pop singers Category:Norwegian singer-songwriters Category:Norwegian songwriters